battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Slave Master
The Scenario is a 2-player map available on standard, advanced and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Goals *Main Goal1 **Sub Goal1 **Sub Goal2 *Main Goal2 **Sub Goal1 Walkthrough Deck Recommendations *Nature *Shadow *Fire *Frost Standard Phase One Phase Two Phase Three :Aside Add message Phase Four Conclusion Advanced Phase One First of all, build up an army of about 6-8 troops (each player), some infantry, some support or archery and head to the lower left corner for the fire trap. When arriving there construct the energy fountain, the player near the fire trap should spare some energy (60) for the trap, therefore maybe not construct the monument on arrival. Now wait right until the first enemies arrive (there's some video of them) and build up the trap so you gain 2 more minutes. Afterwards, construct the monument and build up an respectable army, you should command about 60-80 / 120 units (each player). Phase Two Now for the second part. If there are any artillery or archery cards in your deck, go on and build some so you can destroy the Bandit Snipers (with their 660-damage Nox Trooper - like attack) and defensive towers left and right of the canyon (north of your 1st monument). Since the two bases, left and right of the "grand canyon" in the middle, are protected through walls and heavy artillery cannons, wallbreaker or burrower would fit fine into your deck. Anyway, head for the left base first, destroy the wall and immediately head for the heavy cannon above the wall. Once that one's down, the base nearly is yours. (Since the base is hard to conquer in the first wave, don't hesitate to pull back if it gets harsh and build up your armies again). Meanwhile, the twilight will free the complete left side of the map of bandit troops and buildings. Since subsequently they have to reach the enslaved troops in the northwestern corner, you'll have to hurry up. Back to the base in the middle, you should have been building up the monument (only 1 of you can, sorry ;) and the two energy fountains, so go on and build up again at least 80 / 120 units and head for the base next to the canyon on the right side. This one shouldn't be that hard to beat like the first one. Again, head for the heavy cannon above the wall. Since one of you now should own 4 monuments, that one player has to rapidly build up the biggest creates in his or her deck. The end of phase two is the message, that the twilight troops soon will reach the slaves. At that point, turn of the fire trap (ground unit has to be near!) and get some bad ass 4 sphere troops down there. Phase Three That's the beginning of the tricky part of the map: You'll need to split up, the player with the four monuments has to protect the fire trap (don't bother about the fire, it won't affect your own troops, you can even build defensive lines in there). Player 2 will have to head to the left (try and avoid the wind traps...) and get 4 monuments as well as fast as possible. Since the twilight troops should have destroyed nearly every bandit unit and building there, that shouldn't be that hard. Player 1 (4 spheres already!): Build up some defensive towers right near the fire trap to bother the twilight creatures while your 4 sphere units break them. Try and cast as many 4 sphere creatures as possible down there (and lose as little as possible of course). There are about 4 different groups of twilight ground creatures that will attack you, each one will spawn twice from that moment that you turn off the fire trap. This makes about 6-8 rounds until you and your fellow player will hear the message "something big is coming through the teleporter". This should be the turning point of your roles ingame. Player 2: In the big Canyon on the left side of the map there are two monuments, get them as fast as possible. Send out some ground troops for the lower left corner of the map, there are some energy fountains. Meanwhile, head for the upper left corner of the map, your last monument is situated there. After having built all 4 spheres, get your biggest 4 sphere creatures as fast as possible. Important: Don't try helping your colleague with the twilight creatures at the fire trap, you'll be wasting time and energy you'll badly need later! End of Phase Three: There's a twilight factory being teleported right to the teleport spot. Don't try and waste your units on destroying it, since it will respawn within a minute and it's important for the game to go on. Both players, get your armies into the upper left corner to where the slaves are, free them and collect your troops near the monument there! Phase Four Conclusion Expert Phase One Phase Two Phase Three :Aside Add message Phase Four Conclusion Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: